within the lunar cycle of the moon
by AdorableLittleWriter
Summary: we've come full circle. –– For Zutara week 2014.
1. the ends to a maybe, the maybe of an end

**For Zutara week 2014, because I ship this pairing so hard and I am willing to forsake my time to write fanfiction about them ****though I really shouldn't****. **

** (Why must I have exams in the midst of Zutara week. And it's one of my worse subjects too cry.)**

** (Well all of my subjects are my worse. Not the point.)**

** This is my first time doing a writing work with prompts, and also in doing a drabble series (I'm usually a very lengthy writer). I'm doing a drabble because I'm not really a fast writer, and I also don't have the time right now to do full fledged works. But, in lieu of Zutara week 2014, I hope you will enjoy this. :)**

** Disclaimer: Avatar, The Last Airbender does not belong to me. All rights reserved to their owners. **

** Please rate and review!**

* * *

**Date: **13/07/14

**Prompt: **

_/Melancholy/_

(noun); a feeling of pensive sadness, typically with no obvious cause

**Title: **the ends to a maybe, the maybe of an end

**Summary: **Airs thick with the could-have-beens. – For Zutara week 2014.

.

.

.

Ten years down the road, and this is what Katara thinks she'll see:

She would have married Aang, the Avatar who-saved-the-world, and had kids with him – maybe two? No three – and they would be airbenders or waterbenders or maybe not a bender at all. And Katara will love them.

Katara will marry Aang and have kids with him, because that's how it's supposed to go.

(So she does not gaze in Zuko's direction and sigh; but when she walks away from him after one night of love and tries not to look back, the air felt like an unclosed

bracket.

.

.

.

* * *

**I come up with stupid poetic titles and summaries that doesn't relate to anything, I swear. **

**Do you think I responded to the prompt correctly? I'm not really sure. Fitting into exactly 100 words is hard, guys. ("EXACTLY 100 words?" Yes, count 'em man.) But it's kind of interesting, I'm looking forward to trying this drabble thing :D**

**I will be posting the rest of the others with their individual prompts daily – though my daily is rather different from most people's dailies as I seem to be more productive at night :P I hope this works out I was never much of a consistent writer. Here's to a great Zutara week everyone!**

** Please rate and review! **


	2. two sides of the same coin

**This is Day 2 of Zutara week, yayyy! :D**

** This is going to be more hurried than the others. I told you I have exams right? Well, they're tomorrow and guess who hasn't studied So this would be a little less thought about but don't worry, it'll (probably) be the only one. **

** I hope you enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: Avatar, The Last Airbender does not belong to me. All rights reserved to its owners. **

** Please rate and review!**

* * *

**Date: **14/07/14

**Prompt: **

_/Jubilant/_

(adj); feeling or expressing great happiness or triumph

**Title:** two sides of the same coin

**Summary:** One and the same, but different. –– Modern AU. For Zutara week 2014.

.

.

.

When he hears the news he picks her up and swings her all around in a circle, and beams wide like the sun because he is so, incredibly happy. "Careful, you don't want to hurt the baby," she laughs, blue eyes bright.

He's going to be the best dad he can ever be. They kiss; Zuko looks at his wife, gold eyes glimmering, and swore. "I'm going to love our baby like no one else."

–

"I'm going to be the best dad there'll ever be," Katara's husband promised, gray eyes tender. Katara smiles.

–

Across the world, Zuko's ebony-haired wife laughs.

.

.

.

* * *

**I can't seem to be able to write something as just happy, can I? **

**I hope that none of you saw that twist coming. Do you get it? I hope you get it. I think the title and summary can give you a clue, in case you don't understand.**

** I had to delete a lot of the things I wanted to say because I had to stick within a 100-word limit. Eesh, drabbles are hard, people. They force you how to summarise and to be impactful with just a handful of words. **

** I realise the title for this series of drabbles don't make sense at all but I don't know how to change it. Oh well.**

** Okay NOW I have to go do my projects and study for my exams but don't worry, I'll be back in time for Prompt three. :) And free from at least ONE exam hallejulah.**

** Please rate and review! **


	3. watching the tiles fall

** Day 3 of Zutara week! **

** My exams are over, god bless. Actually no, I have another one next week (cry) and like four major projects to finish but at least today's exams is over and done with! (Let's think on the positive side for a bit :P )**

** So new drabble for Zutara week 2014, I hope you guys enjoy. :) **

** Disclaimer: Avatar, The Last Airbender does not belong to me. All rights reserved to their owners. **

**Please rate and review!**

* * *

**Date:** 15/07/14

**Prompt:**

_/Motorcycle/_

(noun); a two-wheeled vehicle that is powered by a motor and has no pedals.

**Title:** watching the tiles fall

**Summary: **The suspense is going to kill them both. –– Fighting and Gang AU. For Zutara week 2013.

.

.

.

She jumps onto the back of his motorcycle and screams, "drive, fucking drive!" and Zuko knows that that's his cue for them to get the fuck out of here. He guns the engine, and the motorcycle roars to life, snarling and spitting and exhaling soot and fumes, and before long they're speeding away from the alley into the darkness of the night.

She barely managed to escape those gang members. Zuko watched her bandage up her arm and mutters, leaning up against his bike, "you're going to get yourself killed one day."

Katara's smile was dangerous and painful. "I know."

.

.

.

* * *

** I've always fancied the idea of having a modern day fighting-and-gangs AU for ATLA; I'll write it someday, I swear, but for now I'm going to have to content myself with this little drabble. **

** I thought this was supposed to be Zutara week brain why do you not come up with cutesie Zutara moments. **

** By the way, these drabbles may seem random, but they're really not. Really. You'll see. **

** Please rate and review! **


	4. for what it was (and for what it is)

**Day 4 of Zutara week!**

**Ugh today's kinda crappy seriously; I just found out today that because I was late to school so many times for this entire year I've gotten this thing, where it kind of lowers my chances, if not prohibits, my chances of getting a scholarship for universities in the future. Fuck it. I don't know, I'm not aiming for a scholarship yet but this is just really – ugh. And not to mention because of this I have to serve up 6000 community hours. **

**Okay no, fine, 72 hours. But same thing. **

**Not a good day, today. But enough of me complaining, here's the new drabble for Zutara week, day 4!**

**Disclaimer: Avatar, The Last Airbender does not belong to me. All rights reserved to their owners.**

**Please rate and review!**

* * *

**Date: **16/07/14

**Prompt: **

_/Cobalt Blue/_

_(noun); a deep blue pigment containing cobalt and aluminum oxides._

**Title: **for what it was (and for what it is)

**Summary:** like a whisper half-forgotten in the dark. –– AU. For Zutara week 2014.

.

.

.

Zuko dreams of blue in his sleep. He dreams of blue water arcs and blue lightning strikes and blue water pools, all of them blurring and swimming against each other in his head until he wakes up delirious and spinning and feeling for the smooth skin around his left eye (heavens know why).

His servants all come running. He sends them all away.

They weren't the ones he wanted to see tonight.

But he doesn't know "the who" exactly that he wants to see.

Zuko sees a girl with blue eyes behind his closed eyelids, and doesn't know her name.

.

.

.

* * *

**This is part 1. The next prompt will be part two of this story. Gah drabbles are so hard.**

**ONE DAY. ONE DAY. I will edit the entire set of clusterfucks that are my stories. **

** Not much of a commentary here for this one; though I WILL say, I'm hoping the story is starting to come around. **

** Please rate and review!**


	5. in all the time it takes

** Day 5 of Zutara week! EVEN THOUGH IT'S DAY 6 OMF I'M SO SORRY. **

** I was just really really tired yesterday, so at the time when I normally work on this thing, I just slept. I slept from 8.30pm to 6am-in-the-next-fucking-morning yesterday, that's how tired I was. But I'm sorry for not updating in time **

** This drabble is a continuation from yesterday's; it's a two-part series. The idea I got for yesterday's prompt needed more buildup than what I could write in 100 words, so I decided to cheat :P (shh we don't mention this)**

** Disclaimer: Avatar, The Last Airbender does not belong to me. All rights reserved to their owners. **

** Please rate and review!**

* * *

**Date:** 17/07/14

**Prompt:**

_/Unrequited/_

_(adj); not returned or rewarded._

**Title:** in all the time it takes

**Summary:** forget-me-not, even in this life. –– AU. For Zutara week 2014.

.

.

.

He sees the blue-eyed girl in his dreams every night.

Sometimes she would be looking at him, other times she would not. Often she'd be with this weird small skinny kid whom, even in his dreams, Zuko can sense is pretty damn important. He sees them laughing a lot together.

Most of his dreams when she's looking at him are angry or sad ones. Zuko tries not to feel too jealous.

Zuko's starting to think he's met her somewhere, before.

Zuko's starting to think he's _loved_ her somewhere, before.

But he doesn't know her.

–

–_At least, not in this life._

.

.

.

* * *

**I uh.**

** ?**

** I hope the idea is kind of coming around, at least. Too be fair I may not have linked it well. I'm sorry I'll try to make it clearer in the next two prompts. ;-; **

** I think this one is the best one to show the theme/prompt so far; but that could be just me. Also the title and summary has everything to do with nothing my brain is half-fried now really. **

** Please rate and review! (No, but, seriously. Nobody has reviewed yet. I love reviews, so I am sad you guys didn't. Please leave a review, it would make my day.)**


	6. a world quietly tilting on its axis

** Day 6 of Zutara week!**

** Released along with the one-day-late day 5 prompt of Zutara week; I am very very sorry about that still. :(**

** Anyway, new drabble! We're one day away from the end of Zutara week, this is the second last prompt : Let's go!**

** Disclaimer: Avatar, The Last Airbender does not belong to me. All rights reserved to their owners.**

** Please rate and review!**

* * *

**Date:** 18/07/14

**Prompt: **

_/Socks/_

_(noun); a garment for the foot and the lower part of the leg, typically knitted from wool, cotton or nylon._

**Title: **a world quietly tilting on its axis

**Summary:** maybe it was not the truth, but it was enough. –– Modern AU. For Zutara week 2014.

.

.

.

They were sprawled out messily on the couch together, watching a movie on their TV in their tiny one-room apartment, when Katara suddenly flicked a woolly sock onto a startled Zuko's face.

"That's disgusting, Katara, that sock was just on your foot," Zuko grumbled, peeling away the offensive stripy thing from his face. Katara didn't answer.

It was silent for a moment.

"…Hey Zuko, do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Huh?"

"You know, rebirth.

"Do you think we'd been together in those other lives, too?"

Zuko glanced at Katara. Her eyes never left the TV.

"…Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Katara smiled.

.

.

.

* * *

**I don't even have an excuse I just wanted something at least remotely cute for once. Once again the title and summary has nothing to do with anything.**

** ANYWAY if you still don't get the general idea I'm going behind for this Zutara week I'll be explaining it tomorrow in both the drabble AND this description area so read it :P **

** Whoo, one more prompt to go guys and it'll be the end of Zutara week :( But it's been really fun. **

** Please rate and review! (Please.)**


	7. the moonlight between the trees

**Day 7, and last day, of Zutara week 2014! :DDD /throws confetti/**

** It's been an interesting Zutara week for me, y'all. Not only is it my first time participating in Zutara week, it's also the first time I've ever tried writing drabbles. It's hard ;-; But it's also really fun. And the thing of having to keep to a schedule and write something everyday was pretty interesting to try, considering I am not a schedule person and am pretty renowned for not being able to keep them :P But I'd say this week was pretty fun, and I would probably do it again :D**

** Anyway, this is the last drabble for Zutara week. I hope you'll enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: Avatar, The Last Airbender does not belong to me. All rights reserved to their owners. **

** Please rate and review!**

* * *

**Date: **19/07/14

**Prompt:**

_/Slow Dancing/_

_(verb); To dance slowly._

**Title:** the moonlight between the trees

**Summary: **we've come full circle. –– For Zutara week 2014. AU-ish; some canon divergence.

.

.

.

"Do you remember the time we fought gangs?"

"How about when we lived together?"

"I had one where I would dream about you every night, but I didn't know who you were.

"_That_ life," Zuko declared, "was frustrating." He grinned at Katara laughing in his arms, and together they danced slowly in the moonlight.

Katara laughed again, before her eyes grew soft. "And now here we are," she said quietly.

Zuko said nothing. He looked at the waterbender in his arms, as beautiful as she was now in all their lives before, and just knew that he loved her.

"...Yeah."

.

.

.

* * *

**Do you guys kind of get it now?**

** The first one was kind of like a possible idea that was still in line with the canon timelime, but the idea was that Katara and Zuko were always bonded. But not always romantically, maybe just as friends or by being in sync together, things like that. But their souls WERE connected. And this last one ties it all together; a Universe Alteration idea where they're still in THEIR world, but they remember all their lives together. The drabbles in between the first and last were the lives they had together – they slowly get aware of their reincarnation as it progresses. **

** It sounds cheesy when I type out I hope this idea isn't cheesy. **

** THIS one is cheesy though god; slow dancing under the moonlight? Brain, are you trying to make up for all the past angst in this series. It's so fluffy, I can't.**

** Anyway this marks the end of Zutara week 2014! I hope you had as much fun as I have :) **

** Please rate and review! (Please do; reviews make me smile.) **


End file.
